


Blue Eyes, Green Eyes

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Nonmonogamous Relationship, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones kiss and tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes, Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Acknowledgements: [](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/profile)[**jim_and_bones**](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/) , for which I wrote this commentfic.  
>  _Disclaimer:_ This fanwork has been created for pleasure only and not for profit.

The girl tucked under Bones's arm is fucking adorable, a smiling little brunette pixie who beams as her friend takes a picture of them, then bounces and squeals and flings her arms around his broad chest. Bones looks down at the top of her flower-bedecked head, his smile bashfully lopsided, and something tightens around Jim's heart as he watches the girl snuggle her cheek against Bones's.

The girl under _Jim's_ arm laughs prettily, triumphant in the sweet-smelling crowd of cheering beauties swarmed around them, and Jim squeezes her to his side, feeling her squish warmly against him as he remembers propelling Bones through getting dressed for tonight, encouraging him to enjoy himself. Bones was all grumbly, embarrassment lighting up his cheekbones as he ranted about the media circus surrounding the _Enterprise_ 's visit to Risa, and Jim handed him his jacket, socked him on a solid shoulder and told him, "C'mon, Bones, a whole town full -- a whole _planet_ of pretty people throwing themselves at you! This doesn't suck, but your dick's guaranteed to get sucked if you want!" Bones snorted, shrugged the jacket on over his broad shoulders, and let Jim haul him out to the nightlife.

Jim was right, of course, as he watches Bones's girl throw her hands around his neck and tip her face up, looking ready to climb him like a tree to get her kiss. Bones pulls her up on her toes, and Jim can see even from all the way over here how his eyes darken as they fall shut, as he tilts his head and lowers his mouth to hers. Her friend whoops and bounces, hair flying, and Jim's girl sets her hand on his chest, obviously thinking she'd like a little of that.

It's absolutely not a bad idea. Jim tears his eyes from Bones getting thoroughly snogged and looks down at her, all shining smile and sparkling eyes and warm hand splaying over his sternum, and as she beams at him he lets himself catch her heat and gives her an inviting grin. "Let's get out of here?" he suggests, tipping his voice into a request, and he watches her nod eagerly, lets her steer him through the crowd, no matter how aware he is every moment of where Bones is behind him.

********

The next morning at brunch, Bones eyebrows at him and archly asks if Jim slept well, plays at being prim and insists, "A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

Jim just grins and says salacious things about exact shades of pink and the success of that tongue-flick he figured out while learning Andorian, and it's just about fifteen seconds until Bones gives in and starts trading notes. That's always fun, and swapping their stories about who's a screamer and what won a giggle and just how much bouncy fun tits are takes them almost all the way through their meals and drinks.

"You'd better treasure this moment," Bones says at length with a satisfied sigh, resting his head against the back of his chair, "because it won't happen often, kid." Jim grins as he leans forward, shoving a last bite of buttery bread into his mouth and resting his elbows either side of his plate. "But I have to admit, you were right. I'm glad you dragged me out last night, I've missed sleeping with girls."

Jim nods over a sudden twinge behind his ribs, and keeps nodding until it fades. "The female form is a thing of beauty," he agrees with an illustrative hand motion, and grins wider at Bones's roll of eyes.

Then Bones's eyebrows soften, his eyes green and gold. "Still, it was a little strange waking up without you beside me." Suddenly breathless, Jim feels his mouth drop open a little, and Bones looks him right in the eye and goes on with a sharp-edged grin, "Stealing all my blankets and snuffling in my ear."

"Aw, you really missed your Jim-bear?" Jim tries, but he can hear his voice going weak as his knees, and Bones smirks at him, seeing right through him, and reaches across the table to curl two fingers under his chin.

"Yeah, kid, I did," Bones answers, the warmth of his voice smoothing through Jim's chest as Bones tugs him forward, tilting his head into it as they lean in to share a warm kiss.


End file.
